Mozenrath
Mozenrath is a powerful sorcerer who becomes the main antagonist for Season 8 and the first half of Season 9. Appearance Mozenrath is tall and slender, unlike the Archmage and Magus. Unlike Kyle, Mozenrath is very pale, which is probably because he spends most of the time in the Land of the Black Sand, which doesn't get much sun. Powers, Skills and Abilities Mozenrath is very powerful, unscrupulous and deceptive. He possesses a fairly extensive array of magical artifacts (most were probably acquired from Destane), which is shown when he offers many of them to Amin Damoolah in exchange for his services in capturing Kyle. His most powerful and treasured artifact is a magical gauntlet that gives him tremendous magical power, which he always wears upon his right hand. However, this power comes at a price, as the flesh beneath the gauntlet has rotted away, leaving only the skeleton of his hand (he can still manipulate the motions of his skeletal hand and fingers, though). While he possesses an extensive knowledge of magic (spells, potions, etc.,) he is powerless without the gauntlet or his other artifacts. With the artifacts, he possesses numerous magical abilities, which include, but are not limited to, telekinesis, energy projection, teleportation, and flight. Despite Mozenrath's young age, his body is physically weak and he was not going to live much longer. His physical weakness was a side effect of his gauntlet. Despite his poor physical condition, he proved on a few occasions to be spry enough to hold his own against Kyle in hand-to-hand combat. In one episode, Mozenrath attempted to switch bodies with Kyle to survive in his strong body while Kyle would end up dying in the villain's weak body. However, things didn't work as planned and both souls ended up struggling in Kyle's body, leading to a spiritual fight between the two in Aladdin's mind. In the end, Kyle's spirit proved to be more powerful than Mozenrath's magic, and Mozenrath was forced back into his own body. The Elixir of Life that Kyle had to drink to begin the fight also restored Mozenrath's body, though not his hand, thus allowing him to live much longer than he would have. Mozenrath's knowledge of magic has also led him to create numerous magical items, such as "anti-magic" manacles and several crystals that glow whenever magical beings arrive in his kingdom uninvited. For a while, he controlled a monster known as Sirocco the Wind Jackel, a beast which could reduce an entire kingdom to dust with just his powers of wind, and was said by Mozenrath to have come from a dark and dangerous corner of his desert. However, Echo mimicked Mozenrath's voice and ordered Sirocco to go to the farthest corner of the earth and never come back. Unable to tell the difference between Echo's mimicry and the real Mozenrath, Sirocco obeyed and was never seen again. When he returned he has machinical arm to replace his bony one and had gems of souls he stole from sorcerers and was able to use their power which he only uses for battle. He is able to use his own magic now and plans to use many spells and kept a spell from the book he stole from Kyle. Personality Mozenrath is cruel, greedy, ruthless, persuasive, opprobrious, revengeful, truculent, selfish, arrogant, over-proud, scornful, duplicitous, and ambitious, all this to a much larger scale than most of the villains of the show. His malevolence and lust for power are often compared to Archmage's. He does not care the slightest about those whom he might harm during his experiences, to the point of showing disbelief when Kyle chose helping people over personal benefit. He wants to gain enough power to take over the magical realms of the entire world. Since the first time when Kyle thwarted his schemes, he swore to destroy Kyle, his friends and everything he holds dear. Like many powerful villains, Mozenrath is calm, collected, aristocratic and refined. He enjoys dominating the situation and taunting his enemies with dark humor and false courtesy. Yet, he is also shown being stubborn, not very patient and a little capricious. When people refuse to work for him he coerces them to do what he wants, and he tries to gain something from every situation. He also gets angry at the mere idea of Kyle being murdered by someone else. He even displays jealousy towards Kyle when he has the parents he wanted (Even though Alopex is his mother as well) and has unimanigdlble power without even needing training, while he had to make harsh sacrifices to reach his situation. In most cases, albeit only when it serves his interests, he proves to be a man of honor, who fulfills his part of a bargain and rewards generously those whom he hired. All this prompts him to firmly protect what he believes to be rightfully his, and to protest whenever he himself gets double-crossed. Mozenrath is also highly intelligent, manipulative, sarcastic, cunning, impatient, and scheming. He can devise very clever traps and complicated schemes, and he can guess right things from very few facts. He prefers direct confrontation over manipulation, but he's certainly not above the latter. In spite of all this, Mozenrath is also spoiled, vain, and somewhat petulant. When his plans fail, he is prone to whining, like a spoiled child who can't have what he wants. Weapons *His gauntlet (Formerly) *His arm *His magic Family *Destane (Father) *Alopex (Mother) *Kyle (Half-Brother) *Zerf (Half-Brother) *Tiger Claw (Adopted Father) Voice Actor Jonathan Brandis Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Sorcerers Category:Wizards Category:Half-Brothers Category:Single Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Magic Category:Supernatural Category:Sons Category:Kitsunes